bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adāchi
Adāchi (仇討ち adauchi; Eng Lit Translation, "Vengeance,") is a Tsumikami residing within Hell. Adāchi is a B-Class Tsumikami, having being in a constant state of "Eternal-Damning" Release, showing off the true form of his sinful nature at all times. While cooperative for self-beneficial gain, Adāchi is mostly one to stay in solitude or kill those who get in his way on a whim. Appearance: Adāchi bears the semblence of a lithe, yet muscularly-fit man whose age borders upon youth and immortality. Having thick, ghastly white bangs on the front of his crown, while the rest of his hair hangs down like thick wounds with the color of oozing black and onyx, Adāchi's eyes burn hot-red and his skin is chalk white. Containing a thin waistline, what muscle can be seen is that of a lithe olympic individual. His right arm, signifying his eternal pain and his true sin's form in a "Eternally-Damned-State" has bloody muscles without any form of skin protecting it up to the shoulder, often the arm that wields his scythe predominately. His commonly seen attire is that of a long pair of brown slacks with black tabi socks with metalic sandals formed out of chains. Around his waistline are texts and inscribed codexes long since forgotten that strengthen spells and powers beyond his own naturally innate abilities. Draped around his neck can be seen a particular hand of shriveled quantities, held by a material similar to Hell-chains. A collar of human-skinned leather wraps around in a sense of authority and might, while also a caged arrogance. He has a pair of two demonic gargoyle masks on each shoulder, holding up blood-soaked skin-cape that draps down to the small of his back. Personality: Adāchi is cunning, often seen as traitorous entity, having been used in the past life and has caused him nothing but feel a vengeful spirit towards all those he despises and loathes. Due to this trait, the unintended personal side affect he began to use others to do his bidding with no good will towards them, turning on them or disposing them without a second thought. Adāchi's aims and goals usually cross between other Tsumikami as well as other Hell's inhabitant entities, which usually bears him a title of hostile rather than potential ally. His murderous intent can almost feel at a passive rythym throughout his body, like a heartbeat that pumps sinful desires throughout his body, it has sustained him for over two thousand years. Adāchi's approaching towards other Tsumikami is usually one of either caution or immediate hostility, feeling that if any Tsumikami had a chance, they'd turn on him or attempt to use him for their personal goals or gains. Rivalry within the Togabito had all but sustained him, but as a Tsumikami, he finds it more of a hinderence, truly believing that all those who bother with such trivial matters as comparing prowess and skill are better off counting their fingers to see who has more than the other. Adāchi's knowledge of Soul Reapers and the outside world is quite extensive, having spent brief visits towards the outer world during great calamities and war, using it as a "veil" to hide his usual foul aura and presence from the Soul Reapers as well as other entities who wish his presence to be contained. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Unholy Tempermental Spiritual Power: Adāchi retains large quantities of Spiritual Power, which at its normal state, would be rated among B-Class of the Tsumikami. Resonating with incredibly controlled, raw, potent Spiritual Energy within his body, Adāchi has the capacity to stand against Captains with ease, needing the power of Bankai to even start to start taking them seriously. However, due to the unnatural "Constant-Release" of his basest powers, Adāchi's Spiritual Power can fluctuate in sync with his Rage. Meaning while appearing to be weaker than his compatriots, Adāchi has the capacity of being one of the strongest Tsumikami next to Ultharon in sheer strength of Spiritual Power and Physical Might. Incredible Physical Attributes: As a Tsumikami, Adāchi possesses inhuman quantities of sheer Physical Power, capable of crushing large portions of landscape, with the potential to preform similar feats to those who've achieved a Perfect Bankai state. Able to preform short bursts of speed similar to how a Flash Step is utilized, or incredible sweeping tactics and evasive maneuvers, Adāchi is quick on his feet as he is strong in retaliation. Potentially at a raw peak of his power, Adāchi could slice through an entire mountain with his scythe or crush it with his fist without the need for Spiritual Power to aid him. High-Speed Regeneration: Due to previous battles and torturous battles and events transpiring in Adāchi's prior life, Adāchi has built up the instinctive ability to regenerate most wounds with an inhuman rate. Limbs, organs, tissue, all can be rengenerated even if the body "dies". This makes Adāchi himself incredibly hard to kill, as well as unpredictable in how he can utilize this trait when his "Rage" reaches its "Peak". Scythe Mastery: Being foremost capable in utilizing his trademark Karadawaru weapon, Adāchi can stand evenly against some of the best swordsmen, even against his brethren, he is known to use the unorthodoxical style that is the scythe arts against his more disciplined and standard weapon tactics' employing foes. Having faced off against the likes of Kūgo Ginjō and Bōkun, they could personally testify to his strength to stand evenly with his weapon against their own tactics for combat. Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Adāchi has attained incredible skill in the arts of hand-to-hand combat. Capable of standing toe-to-toe with his fellow Tsumikami with little difficulty as well as multiple Captain-class opponents with ease, Adāchi is both an agile and an incredibly strong fighter. Moving with both grace and poise, Adāchi can become as beautifully lethal as an assassin or as terrifying as a monster, Adāchi has overwhelming strength when using his fists. Incredible Cunning: Adāchi has lived as a Tsumikami for ages, gaining all sorts of knowledge and acquiring endless forms of contacts, information, and learned many forms of combat throughout the Spiritual Realms as well as the World of the Living. Due to this, Adāchi has accessed a dark cunning lurking in the forefront of his mind, one with ambition to wreak havoc in a way that would wipe clean both his allies and enemies. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Karadawaru: Ikari (怒り ikari; Jap Lit Translation, "Anger."): Adāchi's Karadawaru takes the physical manifestation of a large, blood-soaked scythe with an eery vein-covered black handle, with the right arm that's commonly wielding it seen in a grotesquely bleeding, open-wounded form. *Kawadawaru Special Ability: Ikari has the ability to converge raw emotion into a weapon, most specifically, aggressive impulses. Capable of projecting dense fields of nigh invisible Spiritronic weavings, Adāchi can preform a number of inventive and destructive projections of this ability. Not needing the scythe itself as a requirement, as it is merely a tool, this applies to any point of his body making it a very dangerous weapon and shield at Adāchi's disposal. *'Kirihanasu' (きりはなす kirihansu; Jap Lit Translation, "Cutting Loose."): Kirihanasu is the technique in which one weaves a projection of raw malice into the form of a blade along with a hypercondensed network of transparent Spiritual Energy, then release it in a collosal arcing attack. This ability is usually used most favored and often. Usually its because it can be mistaken that his scythe would be the source of his Kawadawaru as he can employ it with either his limbs or his weapon. Can either be measured to a mere several meters to the size and the width of a skyscraper, with capabilities to cut a deep trench in the middle of a city and causing it to collapse in on itself. *'Katon Toshite' (アウエイとして, katon toshite; Jap Lit Translation, "Blow Apart."): The Ability to use physical force in conjunction of the raw aggressive force against a target or opponent. With a simple wave of a hand, a series of weaved flashes and rings have enough shockwaves to level a good line of forestline and landscape. With incredible fused hyperstrength, this ability can create meteor-sized craters or a hurricane-sized wave of kinetic force, making this one of Adāchi's favored techniques. *'Bakuha '(爆破, bakuha; Jap Lit Translation, "Destructive Blast."): Adāchi's most potentially destructive power, Bakuha can surge an enormous emotional-weaved network of transparent Spiritual Energy into a set target and then cause it to explode. Whether its the landscape, a building, a living or spiritual being, Adāchi can surge this form of dangerous energy into them and turn any of the above into volatile bombs. Depending on the force used, it could be as small as a firecracker to as immense as a twenty kiloton bomb. *'Funjō '(粉状 funjou; Jap Lit Translation, "Pulverize."): Funjō is the projection of raw aggressive impulsive energy into a singularity weaving of Spiritual Particles, with the chosen target held mercilessly by his control. By indicating through a simple command, the force will then have the chosen target begin to implode, crushing in on itself until nothing is left, or can be released in an enormous explosive detonation. Depending on the level of power being exerted, it can either be something as small as a peanut or as large as a skyscraper, this technique is an incredibly dangerous and volatile technique. *'Gekitai '(撃退 gekitai; Jap Lit Translation, "Repulse."): Gekitai is the ability to weave and project a complex, transparent web of energy at a certain distance and range from Adāchi's body. This "Force Field" of Adāchi's is capable of making tangent, telekinetic control over an incoming object of Adāchi's senses can trace and then: Shatter, Ricochet, or Redirect the incoming object/person in the opposite direction. This makes for an excellent defense, with nearly no blind spots at its lowest base level. At its highest potential, Adāchi's shields would respond on instinct and wouldn't need mental command or control, making it one of the most solid and nearly impervious forms of defense a Tsumikami can attain. Constant-Release Meikai: Adāchi's main power is surged from his unique Kawadawaru's state of constant release of its Meikai attributes. Adāchi's sheer Rage 'triggers an increase in his overall physical and spiritual powers. The angrier he becomes, or the more enraged he is, the stronger Adāchi's overall attributes and powers enhance. It is said that while his bare minimum strength is usually averaged at an Average B-Class among the Tsumikami. If his Rage reaches a certain potency, his Spiritual and Physical Powers ascend to a point that transcends that of a A-Class Tsumikami. In theory, Adāchi could become enraged to the point of being on par with Ultharon, though it is unknown if there is anything that would make Adāchi angry enough to reach that peak. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Inspiration for Adāchi's Kawadawaru's powers stem loosely from ''Full Metal Panic's '''Lambda Driver physics in harnessing Will into a weapon. Instead, it was reworded and used as "Emotion" instead of "Will". (Now that I think about it, DC Comics Lantern Batteries of respective Color Corps utilize Emotions, don't they? lol) *Inspiration for Adāchi's Anger-based Meikai stems from Asura from Asura's Wrath, due to the immense amount of power either character gains by how much angrier they become. (Then again, Marvel Comics' Hulk gets his power from Anger, doesn't he? lol) Quote(s):